Harry Lupin and the First Pawn
by WitchPixiePrincess
Summary: Harry Potter doesn't belong with muggles who treat him worse than Malfoys treat a house elf. He belongs with people who love him. And luckily Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Andromeda Tonks are prepared to provide just such a place. background!SLASH.
1. Godric's Hollow

_So this was originally Sammy's story but she gave up on it and gave it to me. So I hope you all like it and maybe consider leaving me a review? Please?

* * *

_

All around the world, all the time, people are making choices. Choosing to take certain subjects at school, choosing to listen to the dark voice inside their head, choosing to ask the girl they love to spend the rest of her life with them. Most of these choices mean nothing to the course of history. They are negligible, less than footnotes in the tales of time. But occasionally, a choice will come along with the power to change everything.

Remus John Lupin stood alone in the empty street. Autumn winds ran sharp claws through his messy hair and tugged at the crumpled slip of paper clenched in his icy fingers. His grip tightened compulsively, though he didn't feel anything. The freezing air didn't register, even as it dried the tracks left by tears running down his face.

He slowly awoke from his trancelike contemplation of the future that lay in the house before him. His eyes refocussed on the present and he started up the path. With each step he came more alive and slowly another set of tears traced the salt layers left on his skin. The pain seemed to sink its hooks into him all over again as the movement thawed him like the light that was spilling from the house.

The passage of heavily shod feet had cut straight across the yard, crushing the carefully tended flowerbeds, which followed the curved pathway up to the door. Still, Remus followed the yellow brick road laid down by a loving gardener with a strange sense of humour. The amount of effort needed to move seemed to increase with every step as the burning in his throat and eyes increased. His shoulders became more bowed as if his burden was getting heavier, his features tenser, his fists clenched tighter. The note in his hand rustled slightly as the parchment was compressed.

Come quickly.

He passed a proud oak halfway up the path and for a moment, if only in his mind, it was a bright summer day. Children played happily in the tree's shade watched by their mothers and a huge black dog. The shadows of the trees leaves danced on the ground, a darker green than the soft grass that surrounded the roots. Then his feet carried him past and the darkness blew back in. The day was gone and he was in the wind swept autumn night again.

_Lily_

Auburn hair shining in the firelight. Bright emerald eyes flickering back and forth across a page in absorbed concentration. A glinting smile and kind wrinkles crinkling on either side of heavy lashes. Creamy skin with a tendency to freckle that frustrated its owner.

James

Dark hair, permanently windswept, above dark brown eyes, flecked with gold and mischief. Pale fingers wrapped around gold only to release it and snatch it up once more. Toying with the animated metal just as the vivacious object of his affections occasionally toyed with him.

Dead.

The door was suddenly too close for comfort. Remus could feel the biting hands of the wind behind him. Reluctantly, he raised a hand and rapped his knuckles against one of the four stained glass panels that made up the top half of the door. For a moment, he considered the irony of his choice as green light fell over his hand, staining the skin a colour that was supposedly pleasant. Right now it seemed like bad luck and poison. He hadn't knocked on the blue panel, or the yellow one. James hadn't even wanted to include the green panel, he'd wanted another red on instead. But Lily had insisted on green. For the sake of equality.

Then the door was swinging open, jolting him out of his contemplation, and he met the sombre eyes of Frank Longbottom. The usually cheerful Auror's round face was drawn, the corners of his mouth tight with suppressed emotion.

"Remus," The man hesitated, as if uncertain of the correct course of action. "You'd better come in."

Remus nodded dumbly in response and slipped past Frank into the hallway behind him. Alice Longbottom stood at the bottom of the stairs, shadows blending with her unusually sombre, dark robe. She smiled sadly.

"Hello Remus." He nodded to her, unsure what would emerge should he try to speak. His throat felt oddly tight and scratchy. He swallowed against the feeling and bought himself some time, glancing around the hallway. Aurors with closed off faces flitted around in groups, running their wands over miscellaneous patches of wall or apparently random objects. None of them seemed to want to meet Remus' eyes. It was as if he existed in his own little bubble, floating somewhere outside time and space where all of this was happening. Everything seemed somehow muted, as if he had lost his grip on the world. As if someone had cut his ties.

"Where…?" His voice cracked like it hadn't in years. He drew in a deep breath, steadying himself. "Where are…they?" He couldn't bring himself to call them bodies, not Lily and James.

"They're upstairs, in Harry's room." Alice's voice was hesitant as she spoke. "Remus, are you sure…?" He ignored the question and the doubts it provoked and placed a heavy foot on the first step.

As his footsteps moved upwards, Alice made to follow, but a strong hand caught hold of her arm. She turned to face the senior Auror.

"Alastor! We can't let him go up there alone!" Two dark beady eyes met her dark brown ones and he searched her face before he spoke.

"I don't think that going up there while someone of Remus' condition is grieving is a good idea." Alice blinked in surprise at this revelation of supposedly classified information and glanced back at Frank. When he failed to respond, she turned back to her superior.

"Remus is a friend, Alastor, what are you suggesting?" Frank rested a placating hand on her shoulder.

"He's right, Alice. We know Remus may not react like…himself. Perhaps it's for the best if we leave him." There was silence for a moment as both of the men watched Alice's internal debate flicker across her face. Finally, she nodded. Alastor nodded to the couple.

"I doubt we'll find anything here, so I'm going to get this team out. With everyone thinking You-Know-Who is gone, they'll be letting their guard down. Forgetting that there are a whole lot of people who won't be celebrating. The Death Eaters aren't going to just disappear. You two coming?" Frank shook his head.

"We'll stay here and make sure Remus is…ok." Alastor nodded and stalked off, growling out orders.

Frank and Alice moved to the door and watched at the other Aurors traipsed back through the ruined garden to a safe apparition distance.

Once the last of them had vanished with a loud crack, Frank breathed a sigh of relief. He stepped out into the night, drawing Alice with him. On the threshold of the house he turned, pulling her into his arms. For a moment, he just held as they stood in the doorway of the house.

"I love you, Alice."

He felt her nod into his chest, sobs shaking her usually steady frame as she held tight to his robes. He rested his head on top of her soft brown curls, looking out over the crushed flowerbeds.

Suddenly, a light flew into the sky and exploded, the brilliance of the magical sparks drowning out the starlight. It was joined in the darkness by another flash, then another, and another. The sky slowly filled with fireworks, and still the two of them stood there, holding on another close. Grateful to simply be together, listening to each other's breathing over the bang and crackles of the magical fireworks, reassuring each other that it was going to be alright now.

Soon, unheard by the neighbours who had emerged to watch the stunning display in the night sky, a mournful howl arose form one of the upstairs rooms of the neat little cottage in Godric's Hollow.

* * *

Dora sat quietly at the kitchen table, sorting her sweets. This year had been fruitful. Everyone had been impressed by her pale face and shiny fangs. Mrs Rogers from down the street had said that Dora was the scariest vampire she had ever seen before giving Dora a Mars Bar and a handful of boiled sweets. She'd also asked her mum where they had bought Dora's hair extensions. She'd had to look away to stop from laughing out loud when her mother had earnestly replied that Dora had chosen them by herself. Several of the boys had pointed out that vampires were supposed to have black hair, but Dora didn't care. She _liked _her hair when it was like this. All red and shiny, just like Aunty Lily's.

Shaking herself from her thoughts, she realised that she had lost count and would need to start again. Finally, she came up with a total. She had fourteen pieces of chocolate, twenty-five boiled sweets and the orange that old Mr Miro had given her because…

"Dora?" She turned around and noticed the head sitting in the fireplace. She quickly scrambled down from her chair and knelt on the rug provided for that very purpose.

"I'm sorry Aunty Alice, were you waiting long?" She asked in her carefully rehearsed answering-the-floo voice.

"Not long at all dear. Is your mother around?" Dora's smile faltered a little at the distracted urgency in the woman's voice.

"She's upstairs. I'll go get her." She stumbled to her feet, already moving towards the stairs with her cape billowing urgently behind her.

Andy was sitting in the twins' room, singing in her soft voice. Dora cracked the door open and hesitated a little. Her other looked up and broke off singing.

"What is it, Dora?" Her voice wasn't quite angry but it wasn't particularly warm and cuddly either. She sounded incredibly tired.

"It's….Aunty Alice called, she wants to talk to you." Her mother smiled wanly at her and rose to her feet with a groan.

"Stay here and watch the twins for me, love." Dora nodded and took her mothers place in the monstrous rocking chair that occupied one corner of the room.

Andy made her way down the stairs. In such unstable times, Alice could be calling about anything, from asking her for the recipe of her latest sponge cake to informing her of another untimely demise. It didn't pay to panic. All she could do was hope with all her being that it was the former. However, as seemed to be happening more and more frequently lately, as soon as Alice came into sight her hopes were dashed. She knelt with the air of one hearing the funeral prayer of a loved one. _Not Sirius or Remus, _she thought, _please, not them. _She instantly felt guilty. There were so many others whose graves she would cry over and who had helped. But ever since Ted had died her cousin and his boyfriend had kept her life and family together even more than the others. She tried to smile at her friend as if her heart wasn't being crushed by the apprehension sitting on her chest. The waiting was almost worse than the knowing.

"Hello, Alice." Alice gave a strangled smile that Andy could only imagine was similar to the mockery adorning her own features.

"More bad news?" She didn't really have to ask. She knew that it was. But it seemed somehow like a bad omen to ask who had died.

"It's…complicated." Alice paused as if collecting her thoughts. "You-Know-Who is…well…he's…we think he's…gone." Andy struggled for a moment to find words. Hope and joy combined to drive the breath from her body.

"Gone?" She heard herself say dumbly. "Gone as in…gone?" Alice nodded, still not smiling and suddenly the fear returned, thudding against her rib cage twice as hard.

"What…? How…? Who…?" She stammered, not entirely sure what she was trying to ask.

"James and Lily are…well…You-Know-Who…they're dead, Andy" Alice stopped again, eyes glistening. The crushing fear in Andy's chest seemed to have turned to fire. A fire that had rapidly spread into her lungs and up her throat. It seemed to have somehow made its way to her eyes too, which didn't make sense because then her face should be burning too but her cheeks were suddenly freezing. Suddenly, she was aware of Alice speaking again and she fought to focus on her friend through a haze of tears and grief.

"…and we heard howling and the best thing we could think of was to get you. Sirius was…Sirius was their secret keeper. We don't know where Peter is." She realised Alice was watching her expectantly and she took a deep breath. She had to pull herself together. For her daughters, for Remus. Everyone who knew that he was a werewolf before they met him was surprised. They always expected someone big, someone violent. Not Remus. Dear sweet, gentle, kind, _loving _Remus. He would be tearing himself apart with grief and her cousin…

She cut that thought off before it could get any further. Sirius had done what he had done. She couldn't afford to think about it now. She considered bitterly that his parents were probably proud. Right now the werewolf who'd become an uncle to her daughters needed someone and she was the best he had.

"I'll…" Her voice cracked and she paused, clearing her throat. "I'll come over. Can you watch the girls for me?" Alice nodded.

"I'll let Frank know and then floo straight over." Without another word, her head disappeared from amongst the coals and Andy stood up, moving away from the fire. She glanced towards the stairs. Dora was up there. Dora would want to know. The twins were too young to understand but Dora was nearly nine and a half now. She had always made a point of honesty with the children and now she was about to pay the price for that habit.

Andy was on the stairs before she'd had any time to consider it and was at the twin's door as second thoughts began to tap quietly on the door to her consciousness. She hesitated, one hand on the doorframe and watched Dora. The girl was leaning over the single giant cot in the middle of the room- the twins always cried if they were separated for too long- and changing her hair to amuse her sisters. At the moment, long green coils snaked their way down into the cot, twisting like snakes as the twins tugged on them. There had been so much death lately.

Something must have alerted the girl to her presence as Dora whipped around to face her, wincing slightly as chubby fingers caught in her curls. Then the green ringlets were gone and her hair was back to the long auburn waves it had been all evening. Andy felt her throat catch. How was she going to tell her precious little girl that her favourite aunt, the woman she wanted to be when she grew up, was gone. She realised Dora was looking at her oddly and beckoned her out into the hall, buying herself some time to swallow the tears rising rapidly in her throat.

Outside, Andy knelt down to her daughter's level and pulled the nine-year-old into her arms. Dora's arms went unquestioningly around her mother's neck and she placed her head, auburn locks and all, on her mother's shoulder.

"Was it bad?" She asked softly "Aunty Alice's news?" Andy nodded, the tears she had fought so hard to hide sparkling on her cheeks.

* * *

Alice stepped out of the fireplace and paused for a moment as the world spun, resting a hand on the mantel to steady herself. Once the room had righted itself, she ran her eyes around the room, noting the abandoned sweets on the tabletop. _Of course, it's Halloween, _she thought. It seemed somehow fitting that the man whom they had all thought would never die had been brought low on All Hallows Eve. It also comforted her to know that Lily and James would have friends to guide them across the veil.

A light tread warned her and she turned in time to see Andy emerge from the stairwell, tear tracks marking her cheeks and Dora in her arms. Dora looked nothing like the cheerful vampire of a few minutes ago. Cloak and fangs had been abandoned, revealing a sensible black robe and a perfectly ordinary set of human teeth. Black hair and bloodshot eyes had replaced flaming locks and haughty visage. Alice caught only a glimpse before the suddenly very young girl buried her head back in her mothers shoulder. Andy leaned her head in close to the bundle in her arms.

"Dora, pet, I've got to go and get Uncle Remus but Aunty Alice is going to look after you." Again, Dora glanced up from her mother's damp shoulder.

"Can I give you to Alice?" Dora met Alice's eyes and nodded. Alice approached the pair and held out her arms for the girl. As Andy gently transferred the tiny form to Alice's arms, she noticed that her honorary niece was far lighter than was usual. Her form seemed to have dwindled to an unhealthy weight and Alice could feel her whole body shuddering with the child's sobs.

"The twins are asleep upstairs." Alice nodded and watched as Andy retrieved a handful of floo powder from the bow on the mantelpiece and scattered it amongst the flames, following it into the fireplace to be whisked away in a flash of green flame.

The exit thusly observed Alice turned, searching for something more comfortable than the dining chairs to sit on. After a moments deliberation she settled into the armchair placed conveniently beside the fire, transferring the still shuddering Dora into her lap.

As much as she loved all three of her honorary nieces, she was grateful that the twins were already safely tucked into bed. Almost two year olds were never particularly respectful or understanding of grief and the twin terrors were never respectful at all.

As Dora clung tighter Alice rubbed her back gently, eyes focussed on the fire, which still burnt with a hint of green, residue from the recent floo activity. For a moment she was certain that she could see twinkling green eyes watching her from the base of the flames.

* * *

_So...what do you think? This is a slightly different timeline to original Harry Potter. Anyone who can spot the differences will get a virtual kitten or puppy. Cavoodles for those allergic to fur!_

_Pixie  
_


	2. Werewolf Watch

_Yay! Two reviews! You guys made me smile. And so this chapter goes out to you. May at least some more follow in your footsteps. :P

* * *

_

Andy stepped out of the fireplace and closed her eyes for a moment as she waited for the room to stop spinning. She jumped, her eyes flying open, as a firm hand gripped her elbow. She found Frank's dark eyes watching her, filled with concern. He held on for a moment longer, searching her face for something, then he gave a brief, almost imperceptible nod and let her go, stepping back.

"He's upstairs. Are you alright to go up there on your own?" His voice was soft, raw with grief but unafraid and she offered him a tremulous smile and nodded, trying not to betray her fear of what she might find on the next story. Visions of terribly mutilated bodies and deformed faces swamped her mind.

"Is it…" She tried to ask and failed. After a deep breath and a firm command to her imagination, she tried again. "Is it bad?" It sounded pitiful but Frank seemed to know what she meant. He shrugged.

"They look like they're unconscious. If you didn't know…" He tailed off but Andy heard his unspoken words: if you didn't know they were dead. If you didn't know that a madman had walked into their home and murdered them hours before…you'd hardly notice that they weren't breathing. She nodded to him and turned towards the gaping black hole in the wall that hid the staircase. _Remus needs you to go up there, _she told herself. _You've walked up these stairs hundreds of times before. Now is not the time to develop a fear of the dark. _She still closed her eyes as she took the first step and, feeling rather childish, only opened them slowly as she progressed. By the time she had completely opened them, she had reached the first landing and, turning the corner, she was dazzled by the light of a half moon staring down at her. Its icy glow washed over the staircase and the upstairs hallway, turning a house almost as familiar to her as her own into a fairy world: somewhere strange and yet hauntingly, almost painfully familiar in its complex light and shadows. She was reluctant to leave the staircase and destroy the terrifying beauty of the moonlight but a slight whimpering drew her onwards. Hidden from the window through which the moon watched was a doorway which seemed to produce its own darkness in defiance of the moon light. It was Harry's room. Once again, the thought of what she might find almost brought her up short, but the whimpering sound continued to tug at her heartstrings. She crossed the hallway slowly, as if in a trance.

For a moment after she entered the room, she could see nothing. Her eyes, accustomed to the shining hallway, drew silver spots in front of her eyes. As they cleared, she could make out Remus' form crouched in the corner, his eyes fixed on a point out of Andy's sight. She could just perceive his trembling form against the starlit window. No substantial light penetrated the room, but she could see that Remus was still human. She internally scolded the part of her that had supposed he wouldn't be. He was still Remus. He wasn't an animal. _Generally, _pointed out that treacherous part of her brain. He wouldn't hurt her _she hoped. _She ignored the tiny portion of her that was still afraid of the creature of the dark that lived inside her friend and tore her eyes away from his hunched form, hoping to compose herself. She tried to conjure images of the Remus she knew. Remus playing with the twins. Remus showing Dora how to fold paper into delicate shapes. Remus throwing Harry into the air and catching him as the boy laughed with glee. Remus curled up in Sirius arms, too tired to show the restraint he usually demonstrated in his relationship. She took a deep breath and, carefully fixing her eyes on her friends trembling form and took one small step. Then her eyes caught the sight Remus was staring at. Her mouth opened in a silent scream. She stumbled involuntarily backward into the wall. One hand gripped the doorframe as the other closed around her wand inside her pocket.

Lily and James were laid out on the floor beside the empty cot. Lily had obviously fallen here. She lay on her stomach, arms outstretched away from the door. But James had been moved. He lay on his back, eyes staring up at the ceiling. His hands were crossed over his chest, his wand clenched in one white knuckled fist. Everything else fled Andy's mind as she stared at her friends. The reality of what this victory had cost hit her, and she began to tremble.

The low whimpering sound caught her attention once more and she looked up. Remus was watching her. He whimpered again and she slowly stood up, releasing the doorframe and letting her wand slide back into her pocket. Holding his eyes with hers, she made her way around the couple on the floor. Once, her foot brushed against Lily's. She felt the touch recede as the other woman's foot slid to the side at the pressure. Andy flinched and froze but still Remus held her gaze. After a moment, she stepped forward again. As she reached him, she half collapsed beside him. He held out his arms and she wrapped her own around him. Tears caught the starlight as they slid down smooth cheeks and were caught in rough stubble as, together, they mourned.

* * *

Frank wasn't sure how much time had passed before he once again heard footsteps on the stairs. The slow, heavy thumps were so devoid of life that for a moment he imagined the Lily and James had risen from the dead and were even now on their way down the stairs. The notion sent shivers of terror racing up his spine and he quickly pushed it to the back of his mind.

Still, as Andy and Remus came into view he breathed a sigh of relief.

Andy was holding tightly to Remus' hand, apparently guiding him down the stairs but her fingers tight on his reminded Frank of the manner in which he and Alice had outside the house: reassuring each other. Both had dark circles under their eyes and a weary look. This war had taken its toll on everyone. Remus walked, almost trancelike, and Andy seemed to be leading him more and more as they moved into the living room where the fire was still burning. Frank lifted the box of floo powder down from the mantelpiece and offered it to them. Andy took a handful of the sparkling green powder and guided Remus gently towards the fire.

"Come on, hon, just a little further." Remus' eyes cleared a little and he seemed to rouse somewhat. She threw her dripping handful onto the flames and stepped neatly in, pulling Remus with her. Frank sighed and took his own handful of powder before replacing the box on the mantle and making to follow them.

He paused, one foot on the hearth, and looked around. The house looked as it always had. If you didn't know about the bodies lying in the upstairs bedroom, he supposed you could pretend that Harry was about to run through. Chased by Sirius in his animagus form. You could pretend James was about to call down to Lily with a request for food or for company. But Frank knew what was hidden from his sight and he couldn't help but feel the chilling emptiness that was already radiating from the baby's room into the rest of the house.

* * *

Alice could feel exhaustion creeping up on her. The armchair had been perfectly positioned in front of the fire, probably through great thought and effort, and as a result the warmth was now washing over her in waves. Dora had slowly succumbed to sleep and was now curled comfortably on her lap. Her weight had increased slightly and Alice hoped that this was a sign of emotional easing for the child, or at least a release found in sleep. Alice leaned back and closed her eyes, watching the firelight play gently on the inside of her eyelids as she reflected on recent events. It was easier this way, she decided, to think about Lily and James while warmth dulled the edge of her grief. But she had been awake and moving for the past eighteen hours and her body was extremely grateful for the cushioning provided by the chair. Slowly she slid from the drowsing into true sleep and with it came a dream.

The scene was peaceful, part memory, part imagining. Lily and James were seated in the living room Alice had, only half an hour before, seen cold and empty. James was sprawled on the large couch in front of the fire, which had been moved by now to make way for the Auror supplies that had been sent by floo. In Alice's dream, the light from the flames danced on his glasses, the reflection making it impossibly to see his eyes. There was no mistaking his expression, however, as he gazed at Lily. For her part, she seemed entirely unaware of his loving regard. She was curled up against his side, one of his arms draped around her, completely absorbed in the book in her lap. Slowly Alice watched as they both drifted off to sleep, James' head falling back and Lily's sinking onto his chest…

Suddenly the light inside her eyelids flashed green and she sat bolt upright, clutching Dora to her in fear. The young girl stirred, as if sensing her aunt's consternation. Alice settled back into the chair and forced herself to calm her breathing. By the time Dora had settled back into sleep, Andy and Remus had emerged from the fire and Frank was just climbing out from behind the grate. Andy immediately moved towards her and Alice stood, lifting Dora gently. Andy laid a hand on her daughter's head for a moment and smiled sadly at her friend.

"Do you want me to take her?" Andy asked, Alice smiled and shook her head.

"It's alright." Andy nodded and moved back as Alice stood, taking Dora's weight out of her lap and back into her arms. Alice took the lead, knowing her way around the Tonks' house almost as well as she knew her own, with Andy following her up the stairs.

Left to their own devices, both men shared a look of incomprehension of the tragedy that had overtaken them. Remus sank into a chair, dropping his head into his hands. Frank stood by the fireplace, examining the photo's that adorned the mantle. A photo of Andy and Ted's wedding day took pride of place, hanging in a beautifully carved wooden frame. The happy couple stood in the centre of the photograph, smiling and waving. For a moment Fred's eyes lingered on Ted's face and then he sighed and moved on. Gathered around them was the entire wedding party. Frank spotted his own sombre black dress robes and beside him a seventeen-year-old Alice with an enormous grin on her face. Remus was there, looking a little worn down but with no grey hair streaking the brown. He smiled softly as the little figure of Sirius Black snaked an arm around his waist.

Standing on the mantle, underneath and slightly to the left was a photo of the Marauders in their school days, Hogwarts robes blowing in a long still wind. On the other side was a snapshot of Andy, propped up in a hospital bed with a slightly younger Dora snuggled into her side. In her arms lay two babies as alike in appearance as they were different in personality. He smiled and a photo of the twins' first birthday seven months ago caught his eye. His lips twitched again at the moving image of his own son in the photograph and then the sound of the women coming back down the stairs jerked him into reality. Andy moved to stand beside Remus' chair and her friend looked up at her with a lost expression. She smiled sadly down at her and ran a hand across his hair. Frank turned, taking Alice into his arms.

"I know it seems inadequate," Andy's voice was soft in the hushed room "but would anyone like a cup of tea?" Alice pulled back from her husband a little and smiled slightly at her friend as both Longbottom's nodded. Remus nodded too, and Andy gently took back her hand, moving into the adjoining kitchen area. Alice followed her, and Frank settled onto the loveseat by himself as the pair busied themselves. Finally, Remus spoke in the same strange hoarse voice he had possessed in Godric's Hollow.

"What about…Harry?" The clinking of the cups in the kitchen stilled and an expectant silence descended. Frank sighed and looked up.

"Hagrid came to get him." Remus frowned at Frank's answer, but it was Andy who asked the next question.

"Where was he going to take him?" Frank shrugged and met his wife's gaze.

"He didn't say precisely, but Sirius was his godfather and…well…he's no longer a viable option." Andy nodded quietly and then glanced at Remus, her gaze compassionate. Remus blinked heavily but seemed to ignore the statement.

"He didn't say where Dumbledore told him to take Harry but he did mention that he was headed for Surrey." Andy turned away from where the kettle rested on the stove, her expression horrified.

"Surrey? He's leaving Harry with Lily's sister?!" Frank sighed and Alice nodded, taking up the informed side of the conversation.

"I think Dumbledore feels that's where Harry will be safest. You know what he's like about blood wards. Besides, it's not like Harry has any other family members of guardians…" Andy and Remus' gazes met and Frank sensed a secret.

"What?" There was another moment of silence before Remus answered.

"Well…technically…I'm Harry's Godmother." Alice and Frank stared in shock at the werewolf, still hunched over in his chair, who managed a small smile.

"It was a joke originally." He admitted and Andy remembered how he had blushed when he had told her. Then he went on. "But now it might just work to our advantage. James insisted on making it all legal, so it's on all the right paperwork. I can legally claim guardianship of Harry." Frank could see from his wife's expression that she'd been sold, but he had yet to be convinced.

"Dumbledore put him there. Is there anything he could do to stop you?" Remus nodded.

"If he really wanted to he could throw a spanner in the works with this blood wards business. But I don't think he'll want to." Andy and Alice both nodded.

"Lily was never very…complimentary of her sister's attitude towards magic. Or children. I don't think leaving Harry there would be a good idea." Both women moved out of the kitchen, each with two steaming cups. Alice settled onto the loveseat beside Frank and Andy had just settled herself back onto the arm of Remus' chair when a knock sounded on the door.

She frowned slightly and stood, placing her tea on the coffee table, and moved towards the hallway, one hand automatically moving towards her pocket and, within, her wand. Dark times breed dark habits.

* * *

_So who has come a knocking at their door? Can anyone guess? Virtual brownies if you can, I have lactose and gluten free ones for the allergic and intolerant in the audience. Come now, don't be shy. Leave me a review, even if it's just to let me know you've read it._

_Pix  
_


	3. Graves and Godfathers

_Reviews? Anyone?_

_I'll try to alternate updating this and What If each week. Fingers crossed that I can do it. Hope you enjoy the chapter and leave me reviews, even if it's just to tell me you were here!

* * *

_Andy forced herself to breathe as she moved down the hallway, resisting the urge to put her back to the wall. She carefully drew her wand as she approached the door. Through the misted glass, she could see only one silhouette. But she knew from bitter experience that just because she could only see one didn't mean that there couldn't be more. She pulled the door open and froze, her mouth dropping open as her eyes met those of the last person she expected to find standing on her doorstep tonight. Well, not the last, Lily and James probably topped the list. But he was very high. She had thought it might be Peter, or perhaps Albus Dumbledore. Death Eaters would have surprised her least of all. As he stepped forward, over the threshold and out of the wind, and she instinctively moved back, her wand trained on his chest.

"Stay back." She warned, little conviction in her voice as doubts assailed her. Her spread his hands, showing her that he was unarmed and the tiny doubts rose up in her mind, growing fast. James had been his best friend…He had adored Harry…He was her _cousin…_He had spent the last year showing up whenever she most neededhim_._

"Andy," His voice broke through her thoughts "please, just hear me out."

"Andy?" Remus' voice followed her down the hall.

"Remus!" She cried back, half turning to face the way she'd come, and immediately she head his footsteps on the floorboards.

"Who on earth…" There was a gasp. He lunged around her and his fist connected squarely with the jaw of one Sirius Orion Black. People often forgot the Remus was a werewolf. His thin frame and quiet disposition disguised a strength that was greatly enhanced by his monthly struggle with a wolf's form. Sirius staggered, fear warring with anger and pain in his expression as he stared at Remus, who was almost growling. Andy looked between the two and was about to intervene when Frank and Alice pushed past Remus, professional Auror's doing their jobs.

Frank hauled Sirius to his feet and Alice snapped a pair of magical cuffs onto his wrists and stepped quickly back, drawing her wand.

"Sirius Orion Black, you are under arrest for providing information to the Dark Lord and conspiring to the murder of Lily and James Potter." Sirius only panted in response, still breathless from the fall and working his jaw. Alice went on and finally he managed to gasp out a sentence on the end of the spiel.

"Please, I know that you must all hate me right now. Believe me, I hate myself. But I didn't sell Lily and James out…I would have died first…" Frank and Alice looked at the two on the doorstep, deferring to Remus' judgement. Beside her, Andy felt Remus hesitate so she asked the question that was holding back the wave of desperate belief she could feel building in the group.

"If you didn't tell You-Know-Who where they were, who did? You were their Secret Keeper! No one else could have…" She trailed off, the hope evaporating in the glare of the irrefutable truth. She could feel Remus trembling beside her and she grabbed his hands before he threw another punch at Sirius, who was now frantically shaking his head.

"I wasn't. We changed it at the last minute. I convinced them. I was too obvious. I'm sorry we didn't tell you, Moony," He appealed solely to Remus now, expression desperate "But if they got Andy or the girls…The was why I couldn't do it either…" Andy nodded, knowing that the girls were her boys greatest weakness. She could feel her heart pulling towards him. This was Sirius. Sirius, who had stood up for her when she decided to marry a muggleborn. Sirius, who had crashed on her couch once he left school and had nowhere else to go. Sirius, who loved her and her children just as much as he loved the Potter's. Who loved Remus more than words could express. She wanted to believe him. She desperately wanted for him to make it all better, make it that he hadn't sold out his best friends. To stop the trembling that no one else seemed to notice shaking Remus' body.

"Who was it then, Sirius?" She choked a little on his name "If it wasn't you, who sold out Lily and James?" His smile of hope almost her heart as he met her eyes, then she saw them turn stony.

"Peter," He breathed the name with vast amounts of hate. "It was Peter. Peter told Voldemort where to find Lily and James."

Andy handed Sirius the bag of ice. He smiled sadly up at her and she resisted the urge to lay her hand on his shoulder or hug him or ruffle his hair. _You can't tell him that everything's going to be ok; you don't know that it will be. You don't even know that it should be, _she reminded herself.

She retreated to the opposite side of the room where Remus was sitting, back ramrod straight, watching Sirius with a desperate look in his eye. At least he hadn't punched him again. Yet. She settled herself on the arm of his chair and took hold of his hand. Alice sat on the couch beside Sirius with one had cuffed to the apparently-not-Secret-Keeper, eyes wary and her wand gripped tightly by her leg. With his free hand, Sirius dabbed delicately at his jaw with the ice, his eyes still fixed on Remus. Frank leaned against the fireplace, face unreadable as he also watched Sirius.

The object of their attention finally looked up and gave a sheepish smile.

"Why?" Remus' voice startled her slightly. It was a broken version of his usual gentle tones. She squeezed his hand. Sirius sighed.

"Why what? Why was it Peter? Why am I here? Why haven't you killed me yet?"

"Yes," Remus answered and again Sirius flashed his weary half smile.

"We changed the plans at the last minute. There were a thousand reasons. Too many people knew that I was going to be the Potters' Secret Keeper. And even if they didn't, it wasn't hard to guess. Peter was never particularly strong willed, and we were both so involved with Andy and the girls. I was an Auror, Harry's Godfather and James' best friend." His face turned serious. " I'm sorry we didn't tell you. Any and all of you." He glanced around the room "But we would have put your families in danger. And then we'd have to justify why we hadn't told all the people who'd known it was going to be me. Albus, Hagrid, Minerva," He grimaced, "even Snape. It was just…simpler." His eyes fixed on Remus. "I couldn't bear the thought of them getting to you…"

Andy nodded. So far, this was all making sense, in a crazy please-let-it-make-sense-it-just-can't-have-been-Sirius kind of way. She risked a glance at Remus to see how he was taking it. His expression was almost inscrutable, but she thought maybe there was something in his eyes. It wasn't quite a glimmer, but the dead look they'd held ever since she'd found him in Harry's bedroom, and she presumed ever since he'd received the note at his offices in Diagon Alley, had lifted slightly. She turned back to Sirius and found his dark eyes on her. She smiled slightly and nodded, encouraging him to go on. He seemed to understand and smiled back at her timidly before continuing.

"As to why I came here…Well, I'm still not exactly sure it was a good idea, but it was certainly the best one. Cutting and running away still seems like a pretty good plan in the short run. Or even going after Peter, that would have worked too and it certainly would have been satisfying. But I thought that with Andy here, you might actually listen to what I had to say rather than killing me. I hadn't counted on Frank and Alice being here." Andy could have sworn she saw Alice's lips twitch, but the Auror quickly looked down into her lap, hiding her face and her expression.

"But," Sirius continued, "I knew that if I was going to be able to find anyone who might even possibly consider for the tinniest second that I didn't betray my best friend and his wife and…" His voice cracked and he hesitated, clearing his throat and just for a second Andy caught a glimpse of what it was costing her cousin to hold everything together right then, long enough to explain his story and for them to pass their verdict. Remus beside her seemed to almost be straining to keep himself in his chair. "…and my godson," he continued once he had regrouped "then I'd probably find them here." He paused again, longer this time, giving them a chance to mull over and consider his words.

Andy glanced at Remus, who still had his eyes glued on his best friend's face. Something had changed in his expression though, a slight thawing, and his voice reflected that change, less broken now as he spoke to Sirius.

"Why should we trust a word you've said to us?" He asked, not because he doubted or didn't want to believe but because belief could bring so much more pain. Sirius' face fell and suddenly he looked very tired. His shoulders seemed to droop and his voice dropped until he was speaking just above a whisper, cracked and wracked by emotions that they were all feeling but he had been forced to hold in check and conceal, hide away from them to tell them his story. Grief and guilt were warring in his eyes as he looked up at them to speak his final piece.

"Because I didn't do this. Because I didn't want this." He waved his hands helplessly. "Because I wouldn't do this to Lily and James, to us." His voice rose almost to a shout as he waved his hand through the air between himself and Remus, indicating that he was referring to the Marauders. He dropped his hands into his lap and focussed his eyes on them now. His voice dropped to a broken whisper. "Because it's the truth."

Remus' expression was tragic. Andy glanced away and saw that both Alice and Frank were watching him, again deferring to his judgement. Sirius still hadn't looked up from his hands. He had spoken now, it was theirs to decide.

"I think…" He looked up at her and she momentarily saw the fear in his eyes before he whipped his head around to where Frank was moving to stand behind Alice, his hands resting on her shoulders.

"I believe you." His voice was soft but every word was audible. Andy nodded.

"I do too." Alice looked back up at Frank. Who smiled at her, rubbing his hand gently along her shoulder. He slowly turned his head back to where she and Remus were seated. He was smiling a little again. Exhausted and hurt, but stripped of the bitterness that had suffused it before. She nodded again, this time more emphatically, catching his eyes.

"Peter was always the trickier one." Sirius' smile grew just a little more and he turned his gaze on Remus, who was nodding slowly.

"I believe you, too." Sirius smile almost reached the standard of his usual causal grin as he looked at his erstwhile boyfriend.

"But the question now is what we're going to do." Sirius shrugged before speaking.

"Could we start by removing the handcuffs?" Alice nodded and Frank came over with the key. Once he had been released, he stood, offering Frank his seat and moving over to where his wand was sitting on the mantelpiece. Andy stood up and Sirius

"I suppose I need a place to hide," Andy nodded at Sirius' words and spoke up, voicing a suggestion that had been brewing for quite some time. Remus slid his hand up into Sirius'.

"We." The werewolf said softly.

"Why don't you hide with us?" Several voices sought to interrupt her, but she held up a hand. "Hear me out. I know the Aurors will come here." She glanced at the Longbottom's for agreement, and both Frank and Alice nodded. "But it won't perturb anyone if Remus' moves in and no one would suspect a lovable pet, maybe the loyal family dog. We could just transfigure you." She caught Sirius; eyes and shifted her glance towards the Longbottom's then back to him. He inclined his head slightly. "And then, if we're going to get custody of Harry, we'll have to go into hiding, at the very least until the Death Eaters are rounded up and even after that possibly from the press. No one will bother us and you can remain human most of the time. " She looked around and found everyone nodding in agreement.

"But," Remus held up a hand. "We need to talk to Dumbledore before we can get Harry." Again, everyone nodded.

"So why don't we all head to our beds and I'll send an owl to the Headmaster requesting a visit first thing tomorrow?"

* * *

_And what will our lovely, silver haired headmaster say? What will happen next and will they get Harry? Anyone have answers to these questions? Or suggestions or just something that you liked? Let me know! By leaving a review. The button doesn't bite. Promise!_

_Pix  
_


	4. Goodnight and Goodluck

_Hey guys, hope you enjoy the new chapter. Not much time for AN's but I'll try and get an update on WI soon. -goes to kick Chaos-_

* * *

Andy finally gave into temptation, hugging Sirius tightly as she bid him goodnight at the door to the guestroom. She smiled up at him as she pulled back.

"Well, everything's set. I made your bed. Remus picked up your clothes and all from the apartment. Is there anything else I can get you?" He shook his head. She smiled and turned to go.

"Andy," She turned back to him, standing in the doorway. "Thanks." She smiled again and nodded. He returned hers with his own ghostly smile and shut the door.

She sighed. He'd told them all what they had really wanted to hear. Well, he hadn't told them what they really wanted to hear. He hadn't told them that this was all an elaborate ruse and Lily and James had taken Harry into deeper hiding from Death Eaters or adoring fans. But short of that, Sirius not being the traitor was the next best thing. She couldn't help feeling a little guilty, but she was incredibly grateful that it had been Peter who sold out the Potter's, not Sirius. Sirius was her cousin, and had been her best friend for the early parts of childhood. Besides, Peter had always been something of a rat.

She smiled at Remus as he passed her and stood on tiptoe to press a kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you." He told her softly, his brown eyes sincere. "For coming to get me."

"You're welcome." He embraced her for a moment then turned to go up.

* * *

The door opened quietly and Remus stepped through. A pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist. He tilted his head back and found himself staring into a pair of eyes that almost matched her own for colour. He leant his head against Sirius' chest and inhaled deeply. There was something about Sirius that always calmed him down. He lowered his head to rest on Remus' and for a moment they stood, though they didn't know it, mimicking the pose two of the other guests had held earlier that evening outside the Potter residence. Drawing on the comfort of their bond.

* * *

Downstairs Andy embraced Alice somewhat awkwardly given that one of her friends hands tightly gripping that of her husband.

"We'd better be going…" She nodded in acknowledgement of Alice's half question and pulled herself together, with some effort.

"May we use your Floo?" Frank's voice was gentle and heavy with exhaustion. Andy nodded. Alice gave her a tired smile and collected a handful of the flittering green powder, dropping it into the flames and whispering her address. As the light glowed green, she turned back to Andy.

"You'll owl Dumbledore?" She nodded, weariness weighing her limbs now that the adrenaline rushes of the night's various events was wearing off. Alice opened her mouth as if to say something more but before she managed to articulate the words a brilliant red light shot out of the green flames hit her. For a moment no one in the room moved, staring at the flames in shock and then Alice was on the ground. Frank was at her side in an instant, Andy only a beat behind. His fingers were already at her neck as Andy slid down beside him and he looked up, light green eyes meeting Andy's brown.

"She's alive." He breathed and Andy nodded, moving towards her motionless friend. He moved back to give her room and she heard him get to his feet behind her.

"It would appear that Alastor was right about the Death Eaters, at least. They're not going to wait quietly to be rounded up. It would appear that they have decided that my house would be an appropriate target." Andy pulled a cushion from the loveseat, pillowing Alice's head carefully. She turned to see Frank about to step through the Floo. She reached out and pulled him down just in time as another spell flew from the fireplace, this one a poisonous green. Frank growled and tried to get up.

"Andy! My mother! My son!" Andy pulled out her wand and pointed it towards the fireplace.

"Augmenti." A single jet of water shot out, extinguishing the flames. Frank stopped fighting and turned to her, his eyes glowing with fury now.

"They could be dead!" She stood her ground under his furious gaze.

"And if they are there's nothing you can do to help them." She finished and the fire abruptly died in his eyes and he sank slowly to the ground beside his wife. Andy knelt down beside him, her expression gentle. But she didn't waste her time with empty reassurances. Footsteps on the stairs alerted her to Sirius' and Remus' arrival. One of them cursed and Remus dropped into sight beside Alice while Sirius joined her and Frank.

"Frank, if they're not dead then charging in there and getting yourself killed isn't going to help them. But neither is lying here. We'll call the Auror's and then we'll know." He looked up at her with torn eyes and slowly nodded. She stood and turned to where Remus had just reignited the fire. She watched as he tossed in a handful and knelt down, sticking his head into the fireplace. She heard his voice, echoing strangely off the wall behind it as he called out.

"Auror's Office, Ministry of Magic."

* * *

Hours later, Frank wandered through the wreckage of his home alone. Alice was still unconscious on the Tonks' couch and Andy had told him she would probably remain that way at least until morning. Some highly dangerous dark hex induced sleep that would be dangerous to bring her out of. He had found it hard to concentrate.

The Aurors had been and gone, taking with them a trio of the most infamous Death Eaters and one unexpected surprise. Healers had come and returned to St Mungo's, taking his mother with them, her usual haughty manner replaced by a mute fear of everything and everyone. They couldn't tell him exactly what had happened but preliminary reports showed that Augusta Longbottom had been subjected to the Cruciatus Curse in amounts never before suffered by any being. At least, no any who were still living.

And Neville. Neville was nowhere to be found. He had sent all the other members of the search party home and so now, he wandered through the building that had once been his haven. He wandered through his childhood home, which now echoed with pained cries and dark laughter, searching for his son.

Remus had offered to stay with him a black dog that was probably Sirius whining by his side, even after all the others had given up or been cajoled into leaving. But Frank had sent him home. Home to where his Sirius and Andy and her daughters were waiting. All together, all sane. Andy had offered him a place to stay. Though Sirius and Remus already had the guest room, there was a perfectly good fold out bed in the love seat which had been put to use many a time by the members of the Order. But somehow, he couldn't force himself to leave. Neville had to be here somewhere, even if it was just his body. A thought that hovered in the darkness behind hid eyes.

Whim drew Frank through a doorway and up the final set of stairs that would bring him to that attic. The linen closet resided up here and often Alice would seat Neville happily in there, sleeping or giggling away on the fresh scented sheets, while she folded the laundry. He opened the door and a tiny arm fell from where it had obviously been leaning against the door.

His heart stood still as he took in the downy brown hair and closed his eyes. He fumbled slightly lifting his son out of the closet, hands trembling. _Please let him be alive. Breathe, Nev, breathe. _And there it was. The baby's tiny chest rose as he inhaled deeply and he opened his eyes, deep hazel globes taking in Frank. A glowing smile drew an answering glow from Frank's heart and Neville opened his mouth.

"Dada!"

"Yes, Dada's here now. Everything's going to be ok." He sighed,

"Everything's going to be ok." Neville smiled again and wrapped his arms around his father's neck. Frank couldn't help but smile in return and hold him closer, weeping for the third time since the sun had set. Once for grief, once in rage and now with tears of pure happiness spilling over from his soul.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore had received an unexpected letter late the night before. Indeed, he had not expected any letters until the day after tomorrow, when everybody had sobered up and the hangovers had worn off. He had just returned from his placement of Harry Potter with his relatives, and his heart was still heavy with the memory of the encounter. He had been preparing to retire for the night when a tapping at his window had drawn his attention to an owl perched outside on the sill. He had accepted the delivery with surprised and opened it, intrigued.

Communication from Remus Lupin was a highly significant development on this night of all nights. The third Marauder owling him immediately after the murder of one Marauder and the disappearance of another could not simply be coincidence. His surprise had only mounted as he read the letter. It was circumspect, but if it truly contained the information he was reading into it then tomorrow's meeting would be an interesting one indeed. He swiftly penned a reply, informing Remus that he would be delighted to meet with him, Andromeda, her children and the family's dog tomorrow at the hour of their convenience.

He had then gone to his bed, mind buzzing. A Marauder turned traitor would never be reaccepted…so why was Remus bringing his faithful Padfoot to Dumbledore, rather than the Auror Office at the ministry? Needless to say, Albus found it much harder to put aside his questions that night as he lay, waiting for sleep to come. And on this night, of all nights, the wait was an unusually long one.

* * *

Andy put the finishing touches to Jamie's hair and fidgeted nervously with the ribbon before settling the excitable one year old beside her much calmer sister.

Jamie, always the hyperactive one, lifted a bell and began to roll it between her podgy, toddler hands. Dora sat beside her, her back straight and her eyes unfocussed and distant. Her hair and eyes were still dark, but her form had filled out a little until she was no longer the emaciated waif she had been the night before.

Abby was happily ensconced in her uncle's arms, toothy smile much in evidence as she beamed lovingly up into his face. Remus' expression had lost much of the haunted look it had held last night. Though something still lurked in the back of his eyes, most of it had been burned away in the light of his honorary neice's happiness.

The Longbottom's were at St Mungo's. Andy shivered slightly as she remembered Frank's shattered expression when he had finally returned the night before, Neville asleep in his arms.

Andy had been raised by parents whose love was limited to themselves. She had been disowned at the age of twenty when she announced her engagement to a muggleborn and the fact that she was carrying his child. Neither of her parents, nor her sister's had shown up at her wedding. Instead she was surrounded by the family she had made for herself at Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore had walked her down the aisle, and her bridesmaids were her best friends, sisters in everything but name. The man she had chosen waited for her at the end of her walk, a beatific smile on his face and a slightly glazed look in his eyes. Beside him stood the three men she thought of as brothers though only one of them shared her blood. In the seats around the hall professors who were like aunts and uncles and friends who had held her hands when she tested her strength and held her when she cried, smiled on.

Every death in the war had hit her as hard as that of a family member, and yet her parents' death two years ago had not moved her at all. She could not imagine the pain Frank felt. Seeing the woman who had raised him with a firm but loving hand tortured until she was as good as Kissed must have been heart wrenching.

"Mum," Dora's voice broke into her distressing thought train and she looked around to find her family staring at her. She blinked a little and then forced a smile, ignoring the brittle nature of it.

"Come along everyone, let's go and see Professor Dumbledore."

* * *

_Yay! Dumblydore! Leave me a review please!_

_Pixie.  
_


	5. All Be Alright

_Yay! Another week and another update. This is progressing smoothly..._

* * *

Andy was the first one out of the fireplace with Jemimah in her arms. Dora came through next, her travelling position carefully rehearsed. Beside her came a giant black dog, braced against her legs. As they staggered woozily from the fireplace it was unclear which one was supporting the other.

Finally Remus came through, Abby in his arms, her face firmly pressed into his chest.

Once an appropriate fuss had been made of the children Andy and Dora bore the twins off to visit their favourite groundskeeper. It was only once they had been waved down the stairs by their Uncle Remus and the door securely fastened shut that the bear-like black dog reared up onto his hind legs and transformed. Albus kept tight reigns on the suspicion in his mind. _Remus brought him here. _He reminded himself. _Although he could be considered biased._ His suspicions were reaffirmed as the werewolf slipped his hand into the dark haired Animagus' grip and shot him an encouraging look.

"Sirius" He nodded and his once student smiled back tiredly.

"Hello Professor." There was a moment of silence as Albus considered the subdued greeting. This was possibly the least exuberant he had ever seen the man who was widely considered to be the betrayer of his best friends family. Finally Albus spoke again.

"Remus, since it was your letter that brought us here today, perhaps you should fill me in." Remus looked up, startled, from where he had been silently contemplating Sirius' face. He nodded and began talking. Albus found himself so absorbed in the story that he forgot entirely about the tea he had so carefully added vast quantities of sugar to.

"And so," Remus concluded, some time later, "we were wondering what the possibility of myself being able to adopt Harry would be."

Albus leant back in his chair, frowning in thought. He wasn't entirely sure what was being asked of him. From the words Remus said it sounded as if he were requesting an opinion, however, from the tone of his voice and pleading in his eyes Albus felt as if he were being asked for permission. Finally he nodded slowly, deciding it did not matter which they wanted.

"I believe that this would certainly be a viable option. And," He peered at the pair over the top of his glasses, twinkling first at Remus and then at Sirius. "a far better option than the most unsatisfactory placement I have been forced to assign Master Potter." Remus smiled in relief and Sirius' own grin followed only a beat after.

"The court proceedings may be long and are sure to be arduous." Remus nodded in acknowledgment, his expression becoming serious once more.

"I suspected as much. They're not going to be happy about the saviour of the wizarding world being raised by a werewolf and the daughter of one of the darkest family's in Britain." Albus nodded.

"You intend to include Andy then?" He asked and Remus nodded, continuing.

"Not to mention that if everyone thinks Sirius is guilty, then Andy is his cousin…never mind that Sirius isn't a traitor and Andy had communicated with any other Black's since the day she announced her engagement." Albus nodded.

"Indeed. But she has a family of her own and a clean history. And you shall have my word, which, strangely, seems to carry quite a bit of weight these days." Remus and Sirius both smiled.

As if the mention of the family had brought them into being, Dora entered the room with Abby in her arms. The two year old beamed at the three men and they all smiled in response to the toddlers infectious joy. Andy quickly followed her eldest daughters, Jamie chuckling happily in her grasp.

The remainder of the afternoon was as it should have been then. For a time all dark subjects were set aside and the time was infused with a sense of the calm that comes after a storm. When everything is broken and lies in tatters but the victims must rest and gather themselves in the presence of friends so that they may deal with the terrible aftermath left to them by those who did not survive.

Finally, regretfully, Remus led his party towards the fireplace. As he waited for the last of the Floo residue to burn off Jamie lifted her head and murmured sleepily into his ear.

"What's that?" He bent his head closer, wrapping his arms tightly around her small but surprisingly heavy form.

"S'all be ok now." She whispered and he smiled, pressing a kiss to her dark hair.

"Yes." He promised. "It's all going to be ok now."

* * *

Remus impatiently watched his fingers fumble in the mirror for what felt like the hundredth time. Finally he gave up with a huff of frustration and yanked the tie up and over his head, not caring that the clumsily crafted knot was torn apart in the process. He sighed, supremely frustrated with the crimson material. He stared at it uncomprehendingly for a few seconds. How could something so simple as tying a tie cause so much difficulty and _why_ did it always happen when he was in a rush. Ruefully, he met his own troubled eyes in the mirror and wearily acknowledging that it was _because _he was in a rush that everything seemed so tedious and troublesome this morning. Sheepishly he took in his own somewhat dishevelled appearance. His usually neat hair stuck up at odd angles above a face that seemed to have frown lines carved as part of its constitution. The collar of his shirt was flipped up and the tails untucked. The red tie crumpled in his impatient fist. He raised his free hand once more to his head, tugging at the strands of hair where they stood before dropping it to his side and sighing once more.

Sirius chuckled and stood up from the bed. Remus admired again the way he unfolded from the surface and moved towards him. There was a strange loping grace in his steps reminiscent of the way his canine form jogged.

"Love." There was casual laughter in his voice as he came crossed the last few steps towards him, eyes sparkling with it.

"It's not funny." He protested feebly, holding up hands as if to ward his reflection off. Instead, Sirius pulled the crumpled tie from between his fingers and stepped up behind him. Adept fingers folded it at his throat and Remus sighed, leaning back into the somewhat awkward embrace. He watched in the mirror as the cloth that had fought against his grip for the last ten minutes moved obediently under the reflections fingers, almost as if controlled by will alone, simply another limb. In moments it was neatly secured beneath his collar and the blue fabric was folded neatly down over it.

This done Sirius dark eyes raked his reflection before reaching up further, running her fingers gently through his hair. Tugging out knots and settling it back into its usual casually neat array. He closed his eyes, soothed by the motions, and inhaled deeply. Sirius scent enveloped him, caressing his powerfully lupine senses with all the warmth and safety that it brought.

Finally he put his arms back down to rest around his waist.

"Calm down." Sirius voice was soft and behind it he could hear the sounds of the children thoroughly enjoying their breakfast emanating from the kitchen, totally oblivious to the significance of this day. "You'll do fine." He met the grey gaze in the mirror and through that simple contact he communicated all the things he was afraid of. All the things he did not dare to say for fear it would cast some unintentional curse or attract the attention of some unkind god.

_I'm afraid. _He told her. _Afraid that I cannot do this. Afraid that I will fail Lily and James' son. Afraid that I will fail Harry, fail to protect Harry, fail to save him. Like I failed to protect his parents. Like I could not save Lily and James. _Sirius glanced away for a moment, running his hands over Remus' shirt to smooth out the last of the creases that had so marred it. Then their eyes met once more and she smiled. Smiled to reassure him. _I love you. _His smile said. _I stand with you and together we cannot fail. We have not failed Lily and James if we do this. We will not fail Harry. He will be ours to love and protect. We will keep him safe as his parents are not able to do. And one day. _Her smile promised, hidden predatory intent shining through his sweet nature. _One day we will find the traitorous rat and we shall have our revenge. For our friends and for Harry._

After a moment they separated, neither alone any longer, both reassured by the presence of the other. He smiled at her in the shadowy hallway and chuckled. A smile tugged once more at the corner of Sirius mouth as he retreated to the bed and watched him.

"What?" He asked.

"They won't even see this under my robes. I don't know why I stress so much." He shrugged and smiled up at him, mischief dancing once more in the twinkle in his eyes.

"Because you're just a big worry-wolf." Still smiling Sirius took his hand and tugged him out into the hallway. Suddenly he whirled and pressed his lips against Remus, for a heady moment the werewolf could sense the pain and all consuming need for reassurance that was burning inside Sirius. The moment in the bedroom had reassured him but it was a stop-gap measure he realised as the tall Black lead the way to the kitchen. There would be a lot of healing to do when this was over.

* * *

_There. Nawww. I love those guys...Anyway, let me know what you thought! Leave a review on your way out!_

_Pixie  
_


End file.
